1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus, and in particular to a distilled water dispensing apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Distilled water is available in many drug or convenience stores. The typical dispenser is similar in some respects to a coffer dispenser, including a casing containing an opening for receiving a bottle and a coin operated valve for dispensing a predetermined quantity of liquid. Alternatively, the dispenser is manually operated, necessitating the pressing of a button for a period of time dependent upon the volume being dispensed. One problem with such dispensers is a lack of versatility, i.e. the dispensers are designed to receive bottles of one size only. Moreover, it is necessary to carry the correct coins to operate the machine. The machines can be messy, having an open front permitting removal of the bottle before filling has been completed. An open front may also present health hazards. In the absence of good valves, filling may be inaccurate, i.e. the same quantity of liquid may not be dispensed each time the dispenser is used.
Some advances have been made in elements of dispensers of the above described type. In this connection, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,206, issued to R. Keller et al on Aug. 7, 1961; 3,916,963, issued to L. D. Mcintosh on Nov. 4, 1975 and 5,133,393, issued to J. F. McGinnis on Jul. 28, 1992. While the patented devices afford solutions to some of the problems mentioned above, they do not solve all of the problems.